The life and tickles of Hashirama Senju
by bmidd111
Summary: Hashirama is excruciatingly ticklish, and unfortunately for him, Madara finds out. The Uchiha just can't miss out on torturing his rival in such a humiliating way.
**It was close to midday and Hashirama was walking around the village. He smiled warmly to the villagers, Shinobi and children, both Senju and Uchiha alike. Most of them smiled, nodded or bowed in response. As he came up to a corner, he saw his best friend Madara walk into view.** _ **'Never thought I'd call Madara of all people my best friend, but I guess he's okay, as long as he doesn't go bat-shit insane like before'**_ **he thought to himself, while outwardly smiling at the Uchiha Clan head. Madara smirked back and the two began to walk together.**

 **As they walked up to the academy, Hashirama watched with a smile as the children played and studied. He was glad for them, their lives were so much better than his own childhood's, they neither had to know the horrors of war, nor the agony of loneliness and being hated. He looked at Madara, who looked back, a small smile of his own on his lips. Then the two of them shushined up to the top of the cliff behind the academy building. Both village founders just stood watching the village they'd always dreamed of building. For Hashirama, it was mostly due to the desire to end the Clan wars, and the rest due to greatly wanting a stable home, where he didn't have to worry about getting attacked all the time.**

 **The two were silent for a moment, before Madara looked over at his friend from the corner of his eye. Hashirama had closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the sky, simply content with basking in the peace all around them. The Uchiha Clan Head smirked; time to put his plan into action. He quietly snuck up in front the long brown-haired man, before leaping and pinning him to the ground. Hashirama opened his eyes, and stared up at the other man, looking stunned for a moment, before he frowned, "Madara, what are you doing?" he asked calmly. Madara smirked at the other man, placing some kind of seal on his chest. "well you know that Izuna and Izunama are together now?" he asked, almost nonchalantly. The Senju leader blinked, while internally he was panicking, "and what does that have to do with anything?" he asked, eyeing the other man warily**

" **You see it just so happened that the two of them were talking a short time ago, with Izunama telling Izuna about some of the things she and your brothers used to do when you were all still children," he paused, smirking evilly at his long-time friend, causing Hashirama to shrink back into himself slightly, not liking the look on the Uchiha Patriarch's face. What he said next caused the Senju to pale in horror: "she told him how you were excruciatingly ticklish when you were a child and that they all used to corner you and tickle you until you were screaming and crying with laughter, begging them to stop".** _ **'Oh god no, he's not going to-'**_ **Hashirama thought, before he began to struggle madly to get away, "no! please Madara, I'm begging you, don't! I'm still horribly ticklish** _ **now**_ **, I'd never be able to stand it!" he cried, trying desperately to escape. However, Madara just chuckled darkly and formed the Rat hand seal with one hand.**

 **Suddenly Hashirama felt like he was weighed down by an entire mountain, he was only able to slightly wiggle his body. The Uchiha Patriarch sighed in satisfaction and stood up, looming menacingly over his rivals form, as the man stared up at him with large, pleading eyes. However, Madara just shook his head, "sorry Hashirama, I still have to get you back for all those times you held back against me during the Warring States Era," he frowned slightly, but then smirked again, "and since I may never be able to beat you in combat, I figured that this was the closest I'd get to having you powerless before me and begging for mercy", slowly he let his eyes roamed over the other man's body, calculating which areas might be ticklish, before deciding that he would just follow the instructions he'd been given by the man's younger sister.**

 **Madara knelt down by his best friends head. Hashirama breathed nervously, praying that the Uchiha wouldn't be able to find his ticklish spots. The black-haired man slowly reached out and gave the side of the Senju's neck a soft stroke. The future Shodai spluttered and giggled, attempting to move his head and protect his first tender spot, but the seal made movement impossible. Now grinning devilishly, Madara used his other hand to tease the other side of Hashirama's neck at the same time. The giggling had now become high-pitched squeaks and squeals, as Hashirama closed his eyes tightly, hoping that not being able to see it would make his brain not process the sensations as easily.**

 **Madara was already having fun, watching his greatest rival struggling to withstand his tickling, and it was only the first spot! After a good few minutes of constant tickling on both sides of the man's neck, the Uchiha leader stopped to give his friend a break. After all, he didn't want him passing out too soon. Hashirama was cursing his siblings in his mind, while he panted, trying to get some air back into his lungs as sweat was already dripping down the side of his face. It was obvious that Madara was an expert tickler, and he was dreading what was to come after this break was over. After another minute had passed and the other man had regained his breath, Madara began tapping his temple, "now, where do you think I should go next Hashirama?" he asked teasingly, as his Sharingan eyes examined his friend. "Madara," Hashirama said, still feeling a little drained, "** _ **please**_ **" he moaned. "Hmm," the Uchiha paused, looking at a certain spot, "I think that would be a good place to go next" he said and leaned over to the brown-haired Senju again.**

 **Hashirama tried to cringe away from Madara, but could do nothing as the man took hold of both his wrists and lifted them above his head. As the seal still kept him from moving in any useful way, all he could do was watch helplessly as his friend lay his arms down and opened his robes so that his upper-body was completely exposed. The Senju's breathing sped up slightly, as he knew what his friend was now thinking, and he didn't like it one bit. His underarms were incredibly ticklish, but he knew begging with the Uchiha would be useless at this point, so all he did was whimper pathetically. Suddenly without any warning what-so-ever, Madara's fingers were wiggling mercilessly in the hollows of his armpits, digging in slightly, and stroking in a persistently unbearable rhythm that made the poor Senju howl with laughter, and wish that he could at least thrash around, but he was unable to do more than wiggle ineffectually, even after focusing all his will on it.**

 **Madara couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his former enemies face. If he'd known about the man's weakness before now, he was sure that he would have beaten Hashirama during the war years ago. After fifteen minutes of this, he stopped, not wanting his rival to pass out before he finished. Izunama's stories had been surprisingly informative, and he knew that his best friend was almost surely ticklish in every spot that could be ticklish on a person's body: Neck, underarms, ribs, sides, stomach, waist, hips, legs, under his knees, and feet- but Hashirama's most ticklish spot was by-far his inner thighs, and so Madara had decided to leave that spot until last. After another few minutes of letting his friend rest, the Uchiha leader moved on to his next target- Hashirama's ribs. He gently stroked over each rib and dug his fingers into the tender flesh in between, moving down to the man's sides. Now all the Senju could do was shriek with laughter, really wishing he could thrash and try to get away from Madara's tickling.**

 **As he reached the soft ticklish sides, the feathery touches became too much to bare and tears began to well up in Hashirama's eyes, "p-p-plee-he-hees!" the man begged, desperate for relief from the torture. However Madara would give his friend no such relief, and gave his sides a few quick squeezes as a test. In response to this, Hashirama let out bark/yip type laughs, tears now streaming from his eyes as he felt like he was going to lose his mind soon if this kept up. After he'd grown bored of tickling Hashirama's sides, he moved on to his stomach, scribbling his fingers lightly all over the flat, toned skin. The Senju Clan leader was in hysterics- he knew he'd do anything if his friend would only stop.**

 **When he felt one finger dip into his belly button and wiggle around, Hashirama let out a high-pitched squeal, his face red from laughing so hard. God, not even his siblings had tickled him like this, and he could now no longer even beg for mercy. After about another minute of teasing his old friends belly button, Madara moved down to his hips, giving them quick squeezes. Hashirama trembled in his restraints, longing to even be able to thrash around- at least that would allow him to release some of this tingling energy that was coursing through his body and over-taking his mind. Madara was actually surprised that he was even able to tremble at all, those seals were supposed to restrict all outside movement, except for his mouth and his eyes.**

 **Hashirama was now so red-faced he looked like a tomato, and he could swear he was going insane. Madara then pulled his pants down so that they were around his ankles and began to stroke the outside of the man's legs, and the Senju Clan head didn't know whether to feel thankful that Madara wasn't touching his inner thighs yet, or not. He really hadn't been tickled in years, and he knew that even though he was horribly ticklish when he was a child, he didn't think it was ever as bad as it was now. This was utter torture, and he was sure he would be insane once this was over- if he even survived that long. Madara on the other hand, was having a ball tickling Hashirama. Even when he'd tickled his little brothers when they'd been young, it was nowhere near as entertaining as this. Lifting the man's legs into the air and placing his feet on his shoulders, Madara began to tease the backs of his friend's knees with the same technique as his underarms.**

 **The Senju leader's laughter shot up again- it was unbearable! After a few minutes of that, Madara placed the legs back on the ground, and stroked along the lower legs this time. Hashirama laughed and sobbed uncontrollably, wishing that he could just fall unconscious and end the agonising tickling, it was even worse than that one time he'd been captured by Uchiha Shinobi during the war and they'd tortured him with physical pain. With each touch or tickle it felt like his sanity was dwindling. Then Madara reached his feet, and the laughter quieted slightly, but was still loud and wild. Hashirama cursed his stamina to hell and back, but unfortunately it didn't help. After another minute of feet tickling, that included getting under and between his toes, the Uchiha Patriarch stopped to give Hashirama one last break before the big finale.**

 **Once the Senju's breathing had calmed, Madara whistled to get his friends attention. When Hashirama finally managed to open his tear-clouded eyes and his blurry vision focused on the object in the other man's hand, his eyes widened in horror and he practically screamed: "no! anything but that, please, please, please no!" for held in Madara's right hand was a long brown feather with light blue horizontal lines running across it down its length- it looked extremely delicate and therefore, would tickle like hell. And on his most ticklish spot too! Hashirama swore to himself that if he survived with his mind intact after this that he would find and tickle Izunama until she was in the same state he was in now. Slowly, gently, as if to mock him- and it probably was, Madara moved his legs apart, exposing his insanely ticklish inner thighs to the world. The Senju leader whimpered, trembling even more than before, just from the anticipation.**

 **Madara smirked, and decided a test was in order, just to see what he was dealing with. He took one finger and gave a gentle yet swift ticklish stroke down Hashirama's left inner thigh. There was dead silence for half a second, before the brown-haired man's eyes bulged and he literally** _ **screamed**_ **in laughter. Fresh tears streamed down the Senju's face while every part of his body trembled in ticklish agony. The Uchiha grinned devilishly again- oh this was going to be** _ **so**_ **much fun. He then took the feather, and looked up at his friend. Hashirama stared at it with wide eyes, then looked to Madara's face. Madara's grin widened and he ever so slowly lowered it towards his friend's inner thigh. The Senju began whimpering again, and closed his eyes to brace himself for the onslaught of tickling that was to come.**

 **When the feather began relentlessly stroking Hashirama's inner thighs, the man laughed and cried and sobbed hysterically. He almost,** _ **almost**_ **wished that his body would give out just to end the torture. The Senju was in tickle hell, and would have given anything to even be able to beg his friend for even a short break, but he could barely get air into his lungs as it was- talking was defiantly out of the question. The tickling of his inner thighs was worse than everything else put together. Soon enough, his laughter evolved into deafening screaming. The Shodai** _ **screamed and screamed and screamed…**_ **At some point during the continuous tickling, Hashirama felt his mind become- detached, in a way. He was still aware of the tickling, and that it was utterly unbearable- but he could no longer hear himself laughing, or feel the stone underneath him- hell, he couldn't feel anything other than the tickling itself. It was like he'd entered a world where only he and the tickling existed- he didn't even know if he was still drawing air into his lungs. After an unknown amount of time, which, to Hashirama felt like an eternity, had passed, the Senju finally felt himself drift off into blissful unconsciousness. Madara waited a moment to make sure Hashirama was really out.**

 **When he heard the soft breathing of his friend, the Uchiha Patriarch released the seal and replaced the Senju's clothes.** _ **'Well, I must admit that was more fun than I thought- I'll have to see if that Brat Tobirama is ticklish as well, so I can get some revenge for Izuna'**_ **he thought to himself, then sat and waited for Hashirama to wake up from his tickle-induced coma.**

 **THE END**


End file.
